Despertar
by L.Sira
Summary: Tras la supuesta muerte de Nathaniel, Kitty se quedó destrozada, soñando cada noche con él. Pero una visita al hospital le llevará a encontrarse con aquel que creía haber perdido y decirle por fin aquello que siempre quiso.


_**DESPERTAR**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: cuando escribí esto mi amiga S me dijo: deberías enviárselo a Jonathan Stroud para que sepa cuál debió ser el verdadero final de la trilogía de Bartimeo.**

**Los actores que elegiría para interpretar a los protagonistas son:**

**Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Nathaniel), Sarah Bolger (Kitty), Rami Malek (Ptolomeo) y Pep Antón Muñoz ****(voz de Bartimeo). Al que no le guste es libre de imaginárselos como quiera, ésta es sólo mi opinión.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando **_**Iris **_**de Goo Goo Dolls**

Kitty Jones se recostó contra la silla, puso los pies encima de la mesa y cerró los ojos.

Llamaron a la puerta, fastidiada, dio permiso para entrar. Nathaniel entró y se situó en el centro del despacho. Kitty se levantó y se acercó a él, entonces, sin decir una palabra comenzó a golpearle. Nathaniel la sujetó y la estrechó contra sí. Kitty ocultó la cabeza en su pecho y empezó a llorar.

-Mentiroso, dijiste que nos veríamos luego-

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero tenía que protegerte, quería que tú estuvieras a salvo-

Kitty alzó la cabeza y dejó que Nathaniel le limpiase las lágrimas con suavidad. Se besaron.

Kitty se despertó y miró a su alrededor, en sus brazos tenía el abrigo de Nathaniel. Inspiró su esencia y se reprendió a sí misma por volver a soñar con Nathaniel.

6 meses después.

El invierno llegó con fuerza aquel año. Las neumonías estaban a la orden del día. Kitty paseaba por el hospital, su maestro de magia, el hechicero Harold Button estaba enfermo y venía a visitarle. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando, de repente, sintió el impulso de entrar en la habitación contigua a la de su maestro. Allí había un chico conectado a unas máquinas. Kitty sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Al cabo de cinco minutos entró un enfermero.

-Pobre chico, le encontraron entre los cascotes de un edificio, tenía multitud de cortes por todo el cuerpo. Al parecer, una viga le sirvió de parapeto. Estaba más muerto que vivo cuando lo rescataron, pero el tío no se rinde, sigue luchando. Por cierto, ¿lo conoces?-

Kitty recordó súbitamente cómo respirar y contestó con voz neutra.

-Sí, su nombre es John Mandrake-

-Por fin, más de medio año aquí y ni una visita, sin identificarle-

-Creí que había muerto-

A partir de aquel día, Kitty no paró de visitar a Nathaniel. Había oído que era bueno hablar a los pacientes en coma. Le contó muchas cosas sobre sí misma, estudios médicos afirmaban que podía oírla pero como no se movía no sentía vergüenza ninguna al contarle aquellas cosas. Los médicos no dejaban de asombrarse de los progresos del joven, en la semana que llevaba recibiendo visitas de Kitty había movido las manos y los párpados.

Al finalizar esa misma semana, Kitty recibió una llamada del hospital. Dejó caer el auricular del teléfono al suelo y fue corriendo hasta allí, sin molestarse siquiera en coger su cazadora. Entró en la habitación sin aliento. Se había prometido a sí misma no llorar, sin embargo, cuando Nathaniel la miró y pronunció su nombre, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esconder la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del muchacho y gimotear. No sin torpeza, Nathaniel le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza y le acarició el pelo.

-Los médicos dicen que me recupero muy deprisa, pero me van a tener aquí otros tres meses más. Tengo que hacer rehabilitación, después de tanto tiempo tengo los músculos atrofiados, al igual que la voz, como podrás comprobar-

Kitty soltó una risa amarga.

-Me dijiste que nos veríamos luego. En cuanto salgas de aquí, arreglaré las cuentas contigo-

Nathaniel tembló, se sentía culpable por haberla mentido, pero así consiguió salvarla.

-Por cierto, ahora vivo en tu casa y no tengo intención de marcharme, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo suficientemente grande para los dos-

-Está bien. Kitty, gracias por salvarme la vida, por visitarme y todo lo demás-

-Te dije que no quería oírlo de ti-

Nathaniel sonrió victorioso.

-Tú recupérate pronto ¿vale?- dijo Kitty y depositó un suave y fugaz beso en su cuello, Nat sintió como un escalofrío recorría toda su columna vertebral.

-Por cierto, Bartimeo también se salvó. Le dejé partir antes de liberar toda la energía del bastón- dijo Nathaniel

Kitty sonrió de verdad por primera vez en meses.

Pasaron los meses. El tiempo mejoraba, Kitty y Nathaniel salían a pasear todas las tardes. Los primeros días caminaban a un ritmo un tanto lento y debían detenerse a menudo porque Nathaniel llevaba muletas y se cansaba pronto, pero Kitty nunca se quejó, en ocasiones, incluso dejaba que el muchacho se apoyase en ella. Los primeros días le ayudó a subir las escaleras pasando los brazos por debajo de sus hombros, a veces incluso agarrándole de la cintura. Un día, pasaron por la antigua casa de Nathaniel, que había sido reconstruida. Esa noche, Nathaniel tuvo pesadillas. Kitty, que había oído quejas en la habitación se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama del chico. Natheniel se despertó sobresaltado y se abrazó a ella, comenzó a llorar. Fuera había tormenta y los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando la habitación. En sus sueños, Nathaniel rememoraba el accidente de Nouda una y otra vez, así mismo, recordaba momentos de su infancia. Le habló de la muerte de su maestro, el señor Underwood. Nat lamentaba profundamente la muerte de la señora Underwood, pues fue la única que le había mostrado algo de cariño en su niñez. Kitty se limitó a escucharle y acariciarle la cabeza. Más tranquilo, Nat miró a Kitty a los ojos e hizo ademán de besarla. Kitty se marchó antes de que llegase a rozarla, dejando a Nathaniel solo en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Kitty llevó el desayuno a Nathaniel. Entró en la habitación del chico sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta y se quedó muda. Nathaniel estaba cambiándose para salir, su pijama estaba doblado encima de la cama, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y se disponía a ponerse la camisa. Kitty le miró de arriba abajo, Nathaniel era un chico delgado por naturaleza, pero los ejercicios de rehabilitación se notaban en el cuerpo del joven.

-Esto, ¿querías algo, Kitty?-preguntó Nathaniel algo sonrojado

Kitty se acercó a él y dejó la bandeja encima de la mesilla de noche.

-¿Esa cicatriz del costado es la de…?-preguntó ella

-Sí, fue una de las peores-

Kitty alargó la mano y tocó suavemente la cicatriz. Nathaniel soltó un quejido, Kitty apartó la mano rápidamente asustada. Pero Nathaniel soltó una risita burlona y ella le arreó un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Ay!, eso me ha dolido de verdad- se quejó frotándose el brazo

-Termina de vestirte y desayuna. Hoy quiero ir al Ministerio a saludar a Rebbeca. Estúpido, encima que le traigo el desayuno a la cama con toda la buena voluntad del mundo se ríe de mí. Y sigue lloviendo, este asqueroso tiempo atmosférico londinense-

Kitty se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo y mascullando entre dientes.

Un par de horas después, llegaron al Ministerio; el chico antes conocido como John Mandrake ahora odiaba aquel lugar, únicamente volvería a trabajar allí para acabar con la corrupción, si es que alguien quería que regresase. Rebbeca Piper se alegró tanto de ver a su ex –jefe que por poco lo tira al suelo de un abrazo, pero le soltó rápidamente al notar la mirada de Kitty. Piper sabía cuanto había sufrido Kitty por la supuesta muerte del muchacho, sabía que había llorado, sabía que dormía todas las noches abrazada a su abrigo, sabía lo que sentía por él.

Por la tarde la lluvia amainó, ambos caminaban bajo el mismo paraguas. Kitty no había dejado a Nathaniel coger el suyo, pues estaba secándose en la bañera y la chica tenía mucha prisa por salir de casa. Nathaniel iba a replicarla pero ella le lanzó una de esas miradas para las cuales se necesita tener licencia de armas y se situó a su lado bajo el paraguas, sin decir ni mu. Habían caminado así otras veces, cuando el chico no podía sujetar el paraguas por las muletas, pero esta vez el silencio era algo incómodo. Kitty y Nathaniel se detuvieron en Tower Bridge y miraron el río, la chica cerró el paraguas. A lo lejos, se veía un etéreo arco iris. La chica clavó la mirada en Nathaniel.

-No vas a besarme, Nathaniel-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque voy a besarte yo-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Nathaniel pensó que no podía quejarse y sonrió para sus adentros en el momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron. Puso las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y ella en sus hombros.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de salir. Ya no llovía, pero sí había niebla. Estaban tumbados en el sofá viendo la tele. El sofá era lo bastante amplio para los dos, pero Kitty parecía más cómoda recostada sobre Nathaniel. En un determinado momento, Kitty apagó la tele y le quitó la camisa a Nathaniel. Le besó en la boca, en la mandíbula, en el cuello, en la clavícula y en todas las cicatrices.

Mucho más tarde, cuando sus respiraciones y sus corazones recuperaron su ritmo normal, Nathaniel agarró la manta que cubría el sofá y la echó sobre sus cuerpos, después susurró al oído de Kitty:

-¿Kitty?-

-Hmmm- dijo ella algo somnolienta

-Te quiero-

-Yo también-

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Kitty volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-

-¿Qué?-

-Los médicos tenían razón. Te recuperas muy deprisa-

Nathaniel agradeció que estuviese oscuro y no pudiera ver como se ruborizaba.


End file.
